


Warlord's Denial

by DecepticonHuntress



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonHuntress/pseuds/DecepticonHuntress
Summary: Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, has won the war and taken over Earth. Remaining Autobots work in various places in New Kaon and help care for the Human Slaves that have been taken captive. One of these Slaves was born into slavery by two Loyal who earned their Elite Class standing, this is the story of how she changed a Warlords Spark.
Relationships: Barricade/Knock Out (Transformers), Megatron/OC, Shockwave & Soundwave (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue: The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> {I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OWN OC CHARACTERS}  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you have any ideas you might want to see and/or OC's you want me to put into the story.

Melodia, a 27-year old Human Slave for the Decepticons, screams in agonizing pain upon the medical bed. "I am going to rip his balls off with my damn teeth!" She groans out, clutching the bar as she pushes. The doors slide open to reveal Barricade, Head of the Warriors, carrying David, a 30-year old Human Slave, over to the bed. 

"My love I am so-" A shoe hits his head mid sentence and then a pissed and hurting voice screamed "YOUR SORRY?! THE ONLY SORRY YOU'LL BE IS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Melodia shrieks and then bursts into tears. "One more push Fleshie, you can do this." Knockout, the Chief Medic, instructs calmly and firmly. Barricade sets David down near the bed and steps back, leaning against the wall nearby. 

"How is the sparkling Doctor?" Barricade asks curiously. "Strong and heart rate slightly stressed, which is expected. Ratchet be ready with that blanket." Knockout orders as Melodia pushes one last time and then collapses, sobbing harshly. "Its over my love, you did it." David says and kisses her softly on the head. 

A sharp intake from Ratchet makes the Human male look over and his face drops in sadness as he sees the baby, covered in blood and pale, laying limply in the medics arms. "W-What is my baby? A girl? Boy?" Melodia weakly asks, head back against the pillows and eyes closed. "F-Femme..It was a female.." Ratchet says softly, sorrow in his optics. 

"No..No no no! She is a female and by Primus I will not lose one measly Human sparkling!" Knockout exclaims and rushes over to another table, grabbing a small shock prod and turning it to low then rushing back over and pressing it to the sparklings body gently. Nothing happens. "Knockout, you can't save every-" Ratchet began then pauses as a sharp and angry cry is heard from the Medics arms. "Ha! Yes! Hello there little spark, your not leaving that easily." Knockout coos to it before taking the blanket from Ratchet, wrapping and cleaning the small being gently. 

"David and Melodia, meet your sparkling." He says and hands the small bundle to Melodia, who sits up quickly and takes her. "Finally...My little Lanagh." She coos and looks into the face of the now calm baby. "She is perfect my love, guess you were right." David says and gently touches the babes head. Lanagh squirms a bit before opening her eyes, a startling shade of purple shines in the full moon light that filters through the windows.


	2. Chapter 1: 2nd Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update complete. Enjoy! {I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS}

"Where could she be?!" Knockout asks as he stomps by my hiding place, I'm curled under the MedBay Main Desk holding in my giggles. "I swear to Primus this Sparklet will be the death of my processor! Lanagh if you are listening come out now and I promise to only use one strap to hold your fleshie butt down while I give you a check up?" He begs, voice tired and pedes walking past again, toward the door. 

I giggle and poke my head out, Momma Knocks is always a bit overwhelming when it comes to my check ups so I always like to mess with him a bit as he talks to himself and gathers stuff, one of the ways is I slide down from the table and hide under his desk like I'm doing now. I barely glance around when a strong wire like tendril wraps around my waist and pulls me up and away from my hiding spot, I giggle and hug the tendril as I come face to screen with Soundwave. 

"Hi Master Sounds!" I greet and giggle when he flashes a smiley face on his screen and then hands me to Momma Knocks. "By Primus I sometimes question /why/ I even put up with you Sparklet, now let's get this check up over with so your not late for class with Master Shockwave." Knockout says and walks over to the table, lightly strapping me down with velcro before scanning me. I look around bored and then perk up when I see a familiar gray form walk into the Medbay. "Lord Megatron!" I say in joy and bow my head, remembering my place as Slave. 

Megatron chuckles and says "Hello Lanagh, I trust you have been behaving for your Masters and Parents yes?" I look up and giggle a bit before replying "I try to my liege, but I'm a Decepticon! We don't behave!" I smile and so does he, nodding at Soundwave. "You have done well training her Soundwave, keep it up. Knockout how is she?" Megatron asks and glances at Knockout as the scanner beeps. 

"She is completely healthy my liege and what's even better her body is adapting to the small dose of energon that we have injected her with, it won't damage her Humanity in anyway but it should lengthen her life span and increase her physical strength." Knockout says and smirks, puffing up. 

I watch Megatrons face during the conversation and see him nod, thinking before glancing over at me. "When can she begin Slave Training?" He asks, a calculating look in his optics. Knockout shares a look with Soundwave before speaking "She will be ready for training at 8-years old my liege... however she has begun the basics and is learning her place." 

Megatron nods and kneels down to look me in the eyes, I stare back and smile. "Your the first of Humanity to be given this opportunity Lanagh, I trust you won't disappoint me?" He says and my purple eyes get lost in his glowing red. I nod and sit up straighter. "I only live to serve and please you Lord Megatron. I won't disappoint you." I say confidently and keep my eyes focused on his optics. 

He smirks and stands, turning and walking away, giving one order that makes me practically scream in excitement. "Begin her Battle and Self-defense training with Barricade next week, it's essential to her Future Position as a Slave." He says and leaves the Medbay. I stare at the slack jawed mechs beside me as I smile to the point my cheeks hurt, nothing could ruin this feeling of joy and happiness inside my heart. 

'No matter what happens in the future I /will/ remain loyal to Lord Megatron!' I think as the door opens again revealing my parents in Barricades hands, their expressions one of love and pride as they look at me.


	3. Chapter 2: The 5th Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS]

Lanagh groans in pain and stirs, opening her eyes and coming face to face with her fathers severed head. She screams and sits up quickly scooting back only to bump into a metal chest, she looks and gasps at the sight of a dead Cybertronian mech. 'W-What happened...Where..?' She thinks and then stands, wincing from the ache in her head and back, limping slowly over to the rest of her fathers body. David's body was half burnt and his head sliced clean off, signs showing that he tried to reach for something as he died. "P-Papa..." Lanagh says and sniffles, trembling as she steps over the body and starts walking. She hears voices in the distance and looks around more, heading toward them. 'That's right...I'm in the mines! Lord Megatron said he wanted me to see where the Rebellious Slaves work.' She thinks and moves a bit faster as the voices become clear. 

"Lanagh! Lanagh where are you?!" Her mother calls. "I-I'm here mama!" She replies and rounds the corner, seeing her mom running over to her. "Lanagh run toward me!" Her mother screams and looks panicked. She does as told and runs over, barely managing to reach up before she is pulled into her mothers arms and held tightly. "NO!" Her mother screams into the top of Lanaghs head and then her body jolts, a small cry of pain escaping from her lips. "M-Momma?" Lanagh asks and moves, feeling a sharp point touch her cheek. "L-Lanagh...R-Run.." Her mother gasps out and then collapses backwards, causing Lanagh to roll out of her arms and lay on her stomach. She looks up at her mother and freezes in horror, a pick-axe is sticking out of her chest right where her heart was. "MOMMA!" Lanagh cries out and then screams as strong metal arms pick her up roughly and begin to run away. "NO! LET ME GO! MOMMA!" She screams and struggles against the arms, one hand reaching back toward her mothers body as the mine begins to shake again. "Stop it! Lanagh don't!" The familiar, rough voice of Barricade orders as he tries to escape and hold a wiggling child. "B-But momma! W-We have to help her!" She protests but freezes again as a dirt covered Human male comes charging at them from behind, eyes crazed and pick-axe dripping with fresh blood...her mothers blood. 

"DEATH TO ALL CONS! DEATH TO THOSE THAT SERVE THEM!" He screams and laughs like a maniac, swinging the pick-axe wildly. "Frag! Lanagh close your optics!" Barricade says and Lanagh listens, shaking in fear. The sounds of earth caving in and then pained screams reach her ears and then she feels a breeze on her tear stained cheeks. "Barricade, why the frag did you-" The nasally voice of Starscream pauses in his angry rant at the sight of Lanagh being held over the Warriors shoulder, optics widening in fear as he glances toward the now collapsed entrance to the mine. "Oh frag...Lord Megatron will not like this.." He whispers quietly. Barricade ignores him and places Lanagh down on her feet, looking her over and frowning optics filled with worry. "Lanagh? Hey look at me and breath alright?" He says and places both metal servos on her shoulders gently. Lanagh opens her eyes and his spark breaks at the sight of them, purple eyes once filled with curiosity and happiness are now filled with fear and sadness. "B-Barricade...W-Why did we l-leave my momma?" Her tiny, broken voice asks him. He closes his optics and sighs, stepping away and returning to his true size before transforming into his vehicle mode. 

"Because I wasn't fast enough to save her...I'm sorry sparklet..."He replies and watches as she limps over, he opens the passenger door and watches her get in. "W-Who will care for me now?" She asks and sniffles, leaning back into the seat. Barricade closes the door and buckles her in, driving toward the Palace in the distance, keeping a watch on her for signs of shock. "I...I don't know sparklet, but I know Lord Megatron will aid you. Your parents were the most loyal servants we have ever had and we will honor them by doing whatever we can for you." He says and picks up the speed as he notices her leg bleeding a bit. Lanagh says nothing, looking out the window as the half-built city flies by. Other Human Slaves scurry about like bugs at the sight of Barricades vehicle, getting out of the way and hiding. She frowns and shakes, glaring at them all. "Disgusting...Humans are..are..." She doesn't finish, just clenches her fist in rage and shakes. 

He listens and watches closely through his side mirror, shocked that she turned on her own kind instead of the Cons. "Lanagh...I understand your-" She glares at the mirror a moment and then back at the other Humans outside. "No..No they did this didn't they? The killed my momma and papa and destroyed a mine and all to what? To hurt their Masters that clothed them, fed them, and kept them safe?! NO! They are disgusting bugs and don't deserve the life they have!" The five year old girl screams and tears fall down her cheeks. "I don't want to be raised by Humans...I don't want anything to do with them..." She says and slumps back, body and mind unable to handle everything, losing consciousness. Barricade stays silent and in slight shock as he pulls up to the Palace, the doors being ripped open by Lord Megatron himself. 

"Barricade! What in the Pits are you doing here?! What happened?!" He yells and then pauses as he sees the girl in the passenger seat. "Primus...Lanagh?" He asks and mass shifts opening the door to the Warriors vehicle and pulling her out, practically ripping the seat belt off her, holding her close as he checks her over. "Barricade transforms and mass shifts also, calling Knockout and ordering him to come to their location, before explaining. "The Southern Slave Mine was attacked by an Autobot Rogue he was killed but his accomplice, a Human Slave 0615, set off energon bombs that were placed in hiding around the shafts. Elite Slave David was killed by the first explosion his daughter, Trainee Lanagh, was with him but survived the blast...Her mother, Elite Slave Melodia, died from 0615 stabbing her in the spark while protecting her child. I grabbed Lanagh and ran, the mine was collapsing and I couldn't save her mother...0615 was crushed as it collapsed." Barricade reports, as calm as he could be despite the feeling of failure in spark. 

Megatron watches Lanaghs face as she remains unconscious, seeing the dirt and blood and minor scrapes and bruises, his spark vibrating in rage at what had happened. "Did she say anything on the way here?" He asks, a sliver of worry creeping into his spark at the idea of her not trusting them anymore. Barricade nods and replies "Yes my liege she...She said Humans are disgusting bugs who don't deserve the life they have with us. She hates them now and does not wish to be raised by them." He watches Megatrons optics widen and then he smirks, a small sad one and turns walking into the Palace. "Then you shall raise her Barricade, as a True Decepticon. She will become an honorary Cybertronian for now until Shockwave finishes his...Project. Which will now be our main focus." Megatron says and keeps looking at Lanagh, red optics making her face glow a bit. 'Little one, things are going to change for you now.' He thinks as he hands her to a worried Knockout.


End file.
